TOTAL CARTOON ISLAND
by Codemeister56
Summary: like tdi but tci. K for now, soon to be t. And in this story the powerpuffs are the same age as timmy turner for reasons soon to be revealed.


Ethan: Hey, I'm Chris McLean's son, Ethan. Aren't you shocked he has any family? And this is Total Drama Island! Oh wait, no it's not. This is Total Cartoon Island! 32 randomly selected cartoons will compete in awesome freaking challenges. Here comes the first group. From the cartoon Spongebob Squarepants, we have:

Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Plankton,

Spongebob: Hey Ethan, it's great to be he-

Ethan: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Next we have the Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Group:

Mac, Bloo, Frankie, Coco. Sorry, we could only take four of you. Wilt and Eduardo will just have to watch back at the home.

Ethan: Then we have the Teen Titans:

Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy.

Ethan: And all the way from Gravity Falls:

Dipper, Mabel, Wendy.

Ethan: From the cartoon Phineas & Ferb:

Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Stacy, Jeremy.

Ethan: And we have the Powerpuff Girls

Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup

Ethan: From The Fairly OddParents:

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Vicky, Trixie. Hope you guys found a good babysitter for Poof.

Cosmo: I think we did.

Wanda: Yes, we did. He's in the careful hands of Jorgen's new daycare.

Ethan: Ooh, I heard Jorgen turns babies into war machines.

Wanda: Poof! Oh no, I can't get there, my magic doesn't work here.

Ethan: Exactly, so if you have any "special powers" you can't use them. I'm really only talking to the 2 fairies, the powerpuffs, and the Teen Titans. The rest of you are really just regular.

Bloo: Why I oughta-

Mac: Calm down, Bloo.

Ethan: You are all going to be put in to 4 teams of 8.

Team Mango will consist of Spongebob, Isabella, Squidward, Starfire, , Buttercup, Mac, and Mabel.

Team Kiwi will have Candace, Robin, Coco, Cyborg, Wanda, Phineas, Trixie, and Jeremy.

Team Honeydew will be Frankie, Cosmo, Sandy, Beast Boy, Vicky, Ferb, Stacy, and Dipper.

And the rest of you will be Team Papaya. Patrick, Raven, Timmy, Blossom, Plankton, Bubbles, Bloo, and Wendy.

Robin: Hey, um where are we staying?

Ethan: In those cabins over there. Boys in the left cabin, girls in the right cabin.

Starfire: Oh that is wonderful, Ethan is it?

Ethan: Yeah.

Starfire: Thank you.

Ethan: Alright, go ahead and get settled in. Meet me back here in 1 hour for your first challenge

*ONE HOUR LATER*

Squidward: So what's the challenge? I kind of wanna get it over with.

Ethan: Fine, where is your patience, people!? Anyways, in case you haven't noticed, your teams are all names of fruits. Those fruits that represent your team are all located on one part on this island. Some are in the north; some are in the south, some in the west, and some in the east. You should find enough fruits to share amongst your teammates. However, that's not what we'll use them for if you lose. If you lose you will go the bonfire, where we will hold the elimination ceremony. You will go to the confession can, and cast your vote. Once all the votes have been cast, I will give whoever is safe, their fruit. Anyways, your challenge begins, now!

Squidward: Alright, it's pretty clear they want 2 people from each team to go search each location. and I will go north, Mac and Mabel will go south, Spongebob and Buttercup will go west and Starfire and Isabella will go east. Sound good?

Starfire: Surely we have no problem with you taking the leadership role Squidward.

Spongebob: Yeah, it's gonna be great working with you Squiddy.

Squodward: I still hate you, but I want to win these challenges, let's go!

Vicky: Did you guys hear that? We are gonna split up into 4 groups of 2. Squirrel, you're coming with me.

Sandy: Howdy fine with me, but the other teams have already left.

Vicky: *ANGRY SCREAM*

*IN THE NORTH*

Candace: Look Jeremy! A Kiwi!

Jeremy: Alright, way to go Candace. Hey there's another one! Is it just me or is it a little strange that these aren't on trees?

Ethan: Yeah, if we take them off the trees, it's a harder challenge.

Candace: Not really.

Ethan: Well-I…yeah, I hate it when you guys are right.


End file.
